1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to fluid-filled lenses and in particular to a reservoir for storing and supplying a fluid.
2. Background Art
Basic fluid lenses have been known since about 1958, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,101, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. More recent examples may be found in “Dynamically Reconfigurable Fluid Core Fluid Cladding Lens in a Microfluidic Channel” by Tang et al., Lab Chip, 2008, vol. 8, p. 395, and in WIPO publication WO2008/063442, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These applications of fluid lenses are directed towards photonics, digital phone and camera technology and microelectronics.
Fluid lenses have also been proposed for ophthalmic applications (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,065, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). In all cases, the advantages of fluid lenses including a wide dynamic range, ability to provide adaptive correction, robustness and low cost have to be balanced against limitations in aperture size, possibility of leakage, and consistency in performance. The '065 patent, for example, has disclosed several improvements and embodiments directed towards effective containment of the fluid in the fluid lens to be used in ophthalmic applications, although not limited to them (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,208, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety). Power adjustment in fluid lenses has been effected by injecting additional fluid into a lens cavity, by electrowetting, by application of ultrasonic impulse, and by utilizing swelling forces in a cross-linked polymer upon introduction of a swelling agent such as water.